


Baisemain

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by deadcellredux.<br/>Baisemain - A kiss on the hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



The sigh of relief Alan was in the middle of hitches as Eric’s focus shifts from the scars on his forearm to his unmarked, and now suddenly ungloved, hand. Eric seems very intent on lavishing attention on every inch of his partner and Alan wouldn’t mind one bit if everything typically left covered wasn’t so very sensitive. The unexpectedly light touch of Eric’s lips is contrasted by the occasional brush of his facial hair as his places delicate kisses on the back of Alan’s hand, his palm, then, one by one, each fingertip, sending shocks up Alan’s spine each time.


End file.
